


A Journey Through Galar

by ChickenJac



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Acts like a couple, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Made For Each Other, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s), Plot Spoilers for the game, Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers, Slow Burn, just having fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenJac/pseuds/ChickenJac
Summary: Galar. A region of beauty, of grace, of love, of secrets; and the home of the Gym Challenge. Trainers far and wide that were endorsed gather here to take on the intense battles. As well as experience the mysterious and powerful phenomenon that is Dynamaxing.Follow along with Jac, a trainer endorsed by Champion Leon himself, and her childhood friend Hop as they go through the challenge. Watch as they face many challenges along the way, find and battle new rivals, and experience growth of both the physical  and emotional sense. Both want to be champion, but only one can attempt to defeat the Unbeatable Leon.~~~This story is for the purely to indulge myself in writing a self-insert fanfic. This is purely for fun. This is also based on my playthrough of the game, and the main team will be based off of my Nuzlocke team. My Nuzlocke is currently going on, and it is in Pokemon Shield. I have already played and completed the story and post-game content in Sword.
Relationships: Hop/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

The crowd roared in excitement as they watch the wonderful Chairman walk out onto the field. With a wave to the cameras and a quick adjustment to his time, he smiled warmly. “Welcome, one and all.” His voice boomed around the arena as the crowd cheered. “Welcome to the wonderful world of pokemon!” 

He started to walk as the big screen behind him began to show the various points of Galar. “Our beloved Galar region is a wonderful place, with thriving nature, beautiful cities, and many Pokemon with which we share our lives!” He paused in his walk as he reached into his pocket. “As you know, our society is able to thrive,” he tossed out a pokeball then gestured to the Cufant that was brought out, “Thanks to these mysterious creatures that we call pokemon!”

The crowd continued their cheers as he paused for a moment. “Yes, Pokemon are all around us! In the sea, in the sky, and even with us in our towns!” He watched as a few bird Pokemon flew overhead before facing the cameras again. “And those of us who choose to raise and train Pokemon to do battle and compete, we call Pokemon trainers!” The crowd roared loud. 

“Oh! But I’m getting carried away. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rose, and it is a pleasure to be here. Now turn your gaze to the Galar region’s greatest Pokemon Trainer, your undefeated Champion... It’s time for Champion Leon’s exhibition match!!”

The fireworks flew high into the sky as the crowd screamed in excitement. The amazing Leon looked to the camera with a smile before striking his signature pose. Everyone in the crowd began to mimic his pose as the camera panned out to show the other trainer on the field. “Exhibition or not, Leon, your pristine record is about to end- when I beat you here today!” the other trainer shouted. “You know I don’t lose battles, Raihan. Charizard! Dynamax!” 

The crowd watched in utter amazement as Charizard grew into a gigantic size.


	2. Postwick

Jac sat on the couch as she watched the match from her Rotom Phone. She whisper cheered when Charizard took down Raihan’s Duraludon. The sudden doorbell broke her from her concentration. “Hello, hello!” came the cheerful voice. Jac turned her head to find her childhood friend walking into the living room. Hop stood there with his Wooloo by his feet, a permanent smile on his face. “Whoa! That your flash new phone, Jac?” he asked. 

She giggled as he walked over to look at it. “Yeah! I was watching Leon’s match on it!” she replied. “But you can’t cheer him on with your hands full!” Hop pouted. She simply laughed at his comment, tucking her phone away. “You know the only way to properly cheer on Lee would be with his famous Charizard pose!” Hop added. “I can still cheer him on without doing that,” Jac retorted. Hop pouted before laughing as well. 

“Hop! Didn’t expect to see you here today, dear. Isn’t today the big day?” came the soft tone of Jac’s mother. Hop faced her with a huge grin. “Yeah, that’s exactly why I came running over to get Jac!” he said, resting his hands behind his head, “Never mind watching the match now! I’ve got it recording at home anyway. I record all of my brother’s matches.” Hop gave a huge grin before facing Jac once again. “Come with me, Jac! He should be here any minute! And Lee always brings presents when he visits, so I wouldn’t forget that Bag if I were you!” he said, “Now, I’ve got to run! See you at mine later!”

Hop then proceeded to leave the house. Jac just chuckled at Hop’s antics before slowly standing up. She walked over to the family Munchlax and gently pet him, earning a snore of content in return. She then walked over to her mother in the kitchen. “Don’t rush off without your without your things now,” her mother chuckled. “Of course not!” Jac laughed. She then jogged over to her bedroom, giving it a quick once over. She then grabbed her bag, double checking that her journal and such was in there, before heading to the door. She gave her mom a quick wave goodbye as she rushed out into the town of Postwick.

She rushed down the pathway of her home to find Hop waiting for her. She nearly ran him down as she tried to stop in time, but her bag thought otherwise. “Whoa!” Hop laughed as he caught her. “Sorry, Hop,” she laughed. “It’s okay. That bag of yours looks like it could pull you over!” he said, “At least we know that it should hold anything Lee Might bring.” She laughed as she stood straight. “Even if it’s as big as a Snorlax?” she joked. He snickered at her comment.

Both soon turned their attention to the sudden thud nearby. A Wooloo was rolling into the gate beside Jac’s home. The gate that led to the forest. “A Wooloo?” Jac questioned. “What’s it doing there?” Hop muttered. They watched as it rolled into the gate once again. And again. Hop then rested his hands behind his head as he chuckled. “Hey! You silly Wooloo!” he called, “I see what you’re up to! Don’t go using Tackle on the fencing!”

The Wooloo kept rolling into the fence, making Hop pout in frustration. “Now, you listen! No going past the fence! No!” he said. Jac just giggled as the Wooloo continued to ignore him. “Everyone knows there are scary Pokemon living in the Slumbering Weald!” he added. The Wooloo finally looked to him and tilted its head. 

“Meeeh?” it replied. Jac couldn’t contain her laughter after that as the Wooloo went back to rolling into the gate. Hop sighed and shook his head. “I guess that’s that then,” he said.He then faced Jac as she finally started to settle down her laughter. 

“How about it, Jac? Let’s race! Bet I can make it to my house first, what with you lugging around that big bag of yours!” he challenged. “Oh, you’re on!” she smiled. The both of them sprinted down the path with Hop’s Wooloo in tow. Hop managed to enter the threshold of his home before Jac could. Both laughed as they entered the kitchen where Hop’s mom was busy preparing some food. She paused as she looked to the two with a warm grin. “Mum! Is he here?!” Hop asked in excitement. She simply laughed as she placed her utensils down and wiped her hands.

“Hello Jac,” she spoke. “Hello!” Jac replied. “Yeah, yeah, but where’s Lee? Have you crammed him in a cupboard?” Hop asked. His mother just rolled her eyes and chuckled. “He’s still not here yet! For the hundredth time,” she said, “Honestly, Hop, you must learn some patience. He’s probably only just arrived at the station in Wedgehurst.” Hop pouted again as his mother’s comment. Jac just snickered. “She is right. He probably just showed up,” Jac added. “Then that’s where I’m heading! We all know how hopeless Lee is with directions. I’ll make sure he doesn’t get lost on his way home!” Hop declared. “Oh, will you?” his mother said, “That would probably be for the best.” 

Hop then face Jac and grabbed her shoulders to make sure he had her full attention. His enthusiasm was becoming contagious. “You’ve got to come with me, Jac. You still haven’t met Lee, right?” he asked. She shook her head, making him smile wider. 

“Well, you can’t miss out on your chance to meet the Champion!” he added. “The undefeated champion, mind you,” she chuckled. “See! Even more reason to tag along! Come on!” he released her shoulders and grabbed her hand, “We have to get through Route 1 to get to Wedgehurst!” Jac waved a quick goodbye to Hop’s mother as she was pulled out of the home. They then ran to Route 1 together. 

Hop was sure to keep them out of the tall grass since Jac still doesn’t own a Pokemon. They slowly approached Wedgehurst, where a crowd of locals was gathered around the station. Hop just chuckled as they stood back a bit. “That’s Lee for you. Brings in such a crowd,” he said. Jac kept a tight hold of Hop’s hand as she looked at the crowd. She never liked them. And Hop knew that. That’s why he kept his distance from them. 

“Hello, hello, Wedgehurst! Your Champion, Leon, is back! I promise I’ll keep doing my best to deliver the greatest battles for you to watch!” came the booming voice. The small crowd cheered in excitement as many rushed up to get an autograph. “It’s our unbeatable Champion! Leon, you and your Charizard are the greatest.” The crowd showered him in praise. “Well thank you for that!” Leon laughed, “I hope all of you will carry on with training up your Pokemon and never shy away from a battle! Then come and challenge me for the title!” 

The crowd agreed with him, talking about how they continue to train and praising that Charizard of his. “There are other Pokemon that are strong! That’s why I want strong challengers in the Gym Challenge to come and face me. I want all of Galar’s trainers to be the strongest in the world,” he said. His aura of determination practically flowed through the crowd. The roar of his Charizard only proved his point. He chuckled as the crowd cheered with his pokemon. 

Hop then started to wave high in the sky, hopefully above the crowd. “Lee!” he called out. Leon looked through the crowd before spotting his little brother’s hand. He smiled as he finished signing something. 

“Hop!” he called back. He then started to wave goodbye to the crowd as he approached the two teens. “So, my number one fan in the whole world decided to come pick me up!” he laughed. Hop grinned in response. He then laughed as Leon pulled him into a tight hug and lifted him up. Hop was quick to let go of Jac’s hand, sparing her from being dragged along. “Look at you! You’ve grown at least 2 inches since I’ve last seen you!” Leon said. 

“Bingo! That’s the sort of sharp eyes that keep you undefeated!” Hop laughed as he was placed back down. Leon laughed as the crowd behind him started to disperse and give them some privacy. Leon then looked to Jac with a questioning eyebrow. “And these bright eyes here,” he trailed off for a moment. Jac stood straighter and Hop stood next to her. “You must be Jac, am I right?” he asked. “Yes. It’s nice to meet you,” she said cheerfully. “It’s nice to finally meet you! Hop has told me so much about you,” he laughed. “I’ve heard a lot about you from Hop, and I watch all of your matches,” she said. 

“It’s true!” Hop said, throwing an arm on her shoulders, “We’ve been watching all of you matches together. It’s a miracle that the two of you are here at the same time!” Jac just rolled her eyes before laughing. “It’s not my fault I have family in other regions,” she scoffed, poking his cheeks. “Oh, it’s totally your fault,” he laughed, nudging her a bit. Leon just snorted a laugh at the two of them. “Alright. Come on, Lee! And you too, Jac! Bet I can beat the both of you back home!” Hop challenged. He then raced off with no warning. Leon bellowed out a laugh as he watched his little brother race off. “That Hop. Always trying to be the best, eh?” he commented.

“He’s just trying to be like you,” Jac added before racing off as well. Leon chuckled as he crossed his arms. “With her as his rival, I think he will turn into something real special,” he mumbled before chasing after them. Charizard was right behind him. Jac watched as Leon ran past her and met up with Hop’s speed. She gasped when she felt herself get lifted up. She looked up to see Leon’s Charizard holding her and rushed her to the front of this race. 

“Hey!” Hop called out as they watched her. “Charizard! What is this?!” Leon shouted. Jac just stuck a tongue out to them as Charizard took her to the house. It carefully placed her down, then landed next to her. Hop reached her first, with Leon right behind him. “That was cheating!” Hop said. “Hey. I didn’t do anything. Charizard did it on his own!” Jac pleaded, arms raised in self defense. 

Hop glared at her for a moment, then started to laugh. “I can’t be mad at you. That’s impossible,” he said. Jac sighed before laughing as well. “Alright you,” Leon started as he grabbed the sides of Charizard’s face, “What was that about?” Charizard stared at its owner before sticking its tongue out. Leon stared at it before laughing. He mushed around his Charizard’s face, earning a groan from the large pokemon. “I can’t stay mad at you,” he laughed. 

“Alright. Come on, Lee! You promised us presents! So out with it!” Hop said. Jac lightly punched his arm in response. “Come on. Give him a moment. He just got home,” she said. “It’s fine. It’s best if I give you the presents now,” Leon chuckled. “You brought us Pokemon. You did, right? I know you must have!” Hop was practically bouncing. Leon ruffled Hop’s hair in hopes of calming him. “Alright then. The greatest gift from the greatest Champion,” Leon started. He reached into a pocket and threw out three pokeballs. Hop and Jac watched as the small pokemon explored and played within the front yard of the home. 

“There’s the Grass-Type, Grooky! The Fire-Type, Scorbunny! And the Water-Type, Sobble!” 

They watched as the three had fun playing in their environment. Each had a personality with them, and it was apparent with their play time. Leon smiled as Hop and Jac were in a trace. “All right! Line up, everyone!” he called. The three Pokemon lined up and faced the two teens. “Alright. Which will you choose?” he asked. 

“You choose first, Jac. It’s your first Pokemon,” Hop offered. Jac nodded in thanks as she looked over them all. Her heart pulled her towards one and one alone. Although she wished she could have all of them, only one could be chosen. So she walked over and crouched down in front of the little Sobble. “What do you say? Wanna come along?” she said. The Sobble looked up at her with sparkling eyes. She held her hands out as it jumped up. It gently held her hands as she smiled at it. She then let it climb up and cling to her arm. “Nice choice. She’s a shy one, but I think she has a lot of potential,” Leon commented. 

“My turn! I’m going to go with… Scorbunny!” Hop said. Scorbunny hopped over and stood in front of Hop with a proud stance. Wooloo wandered over and introduce itself to Scorbunny. “You better prepare yourself. I aim to beat Lee and become the next Champion, so we got some serious training to do,” Hop added. “I bet you will, Hop,” Leon said, “That’s why I brought these Pokemon for you two. I want to see you two train and battle, and grow strong together so that one day you can try to reach me.” The two teens looked at each other with excitement as Leon looked over to the poor Grookey that was left out. He walked over to the small Pokemon and picked it up. “And you will be coming with me! No one gets left out of battles while I’m around,” he chuckled. The Grookey wiggled around in excitement as it hopped onto his shoulder.

“Don’t worry. Charizard can show you the ropes. He’ll teach you how to battle in no time,” he added with a laugh. “Alright, enough of this trainer nonsense for the night!” The three looked to find their moms walking over. “Dinner is ready, children. So bring your Pokemon over and lets eat!” They cheered as the grilled was fired up and kebabs were thrown on. The Pokemon started to mingle and play as food cooked. Jac sat at the little picnic table as she watched her little Sobble try to keep up with Hop’s Wooloo and Scorbunny. 

It eventually just stopped and sat down, looking like it was ready to cry. Jac walked over and picked it up, cradling it in her arms. “Hey. It’s okay now,” she cooed. The little Pokemon looked up at her with tears brimming its eyes. She smiled as she wiped away the tears. “I still need to name you,” she commented. She thought for a moment as stared her Pokemon in the eyes. She could see the determination in its eyes. It wanted to be strong.

“I’ll call you Valeriya,” she finally spoke. 

The little Sobble tilted its head in confusion. “Valeriya was the name of my great-grandmother. Long ago, she went on a dangerous journey to quell the legendary Pokemon Giratina,” she started as she walked over and sat at the little pond, “Giratina was wreaking havoc on the world, and no one knew how to stop it. So my great-grandmother went off to find Arceus. She travelled far and through lots of broken earth, but eventually she found Arceus. She begged and prayed for help. And Arceus listened, because she showed dedication to save our world. Arceus awoke from his slumber, healed the world, and banished Giratina to the Distortion World. My great-grandmother was considered a hero to the region. She showed bravery and determination, despite that she was scared.” 

The little Sobble looked up at her with eyes sparkling from amazement. Scorbunny, Grookey, Wooloo, and even Leon’s Charizard decided to come over and listen to her story. Jac just chuckled as Scorbunny nudged her for another story. “Hey. Come on guys.” She looked up to find Hop standing over her with a smile. “Food is cooked. Come and eat,” he said. 

She nodded as she slowly got up, Hop giving her a helping hand. Her little Sobble clung to her arm as they all gathered at the table and ate. Laughter and joy filled the air as the two families conversed. 

Night soon fell over Postwick, and it was time to head to bed. After waving goodbye to Hop and his family, Jac and her mother returned to their home for the evening. As Jac prepared for bed, her little Pokemon decided to explore her room. She watched as it climbed various things and looked over the whole room. “Come along, Valeriya. Let’s get some sleep,” Jac gently called. The little Pokemon looked to her as she held her arm out to it. It gently climbed onto her arm and held on as it looked around. Jac then curled up into the bed, her new companion resting on a pillow beside her. It let out a teary yawn before curling up to sleep. Jac snorted out a laugh before drifting off to sleep.

Unknown to the town, there was a set of individuals sneaking in. They were heading towards the gate to Slumbering Weald. After vaulting over the gate, they rushed into the forest with no remorse. That was until they were forced out by an ever growing fog that was followed by a low howl. In the panic, they didn’t hear the ominous creek...


	3. Sumblering Weald

The following morning, Jac was awoken to the smell of breakfast being made. It was a savory smell. Something that reminded her of home. She almost launched out of bed at that moment if it weren’t for the soft grip on her fingers. 

She lifted her covers to find little Valeriya holding onto her, a peaceful look on her face. She was still sleeping. Jac smiled as she watched her little pokemon sleep. It was a nice moment. But eventually the need for food got the better of her. She gently wiggled her fingers, making the small pokemon stir. It let out a teary yawn before snuggling further into her hand. “Come on, Valeriya. It’s time to wake up,” she softly cooed. The little Pokemon let out a soft chirp in protest. Jac chuckled as she wiggled her fingers once again. Valeriya squirmed a bit before looking up to her trainer. “Good morning,” she said. The little pokemon chirped in response as it slowly stood. She watched as it stretched a bit, moving around a bit. “Ready for breakfast?” she asked. 

Valeriya tilted her head in curiosity. Jac giggled as she got up. She made sure to be dressed before walking out to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Hop at the table. He was practically shaking from excitement. “Good morning dear!” her mother called. “Morning mum. Morning Hop,” Jac replied. “Morning Jac,” Hop said. 

“Not to sound rude, but why are you here? I figured you would have been having breakfast with your brother,” she said as she took a seat at the table next to him. “Yeah, I thought about that, but I didn’t want to break out tradition of having breakfast together,” he said with a smile. “Having one breakfast without me would have been fine,” she chuckled. “That’s impossible at this point,” he laughed as he threw an arm around her shoulders, “It’s practically ingrained into my brain at this point.” He hugged her tight as she hugged him from the side. “If you say so,” she laughed. 

“Alright dears. Enjoy! It’s an old favorite from Unova,” her mother said as she placed plates down in front of the two of them. Hop’s eyes sparkled in wonder at the plate of food in front of him. “Don’t scarf it down, now. Take your time,” she laughed. Jac was quick to dig in and enjoy the flavors. Hop for once savored his time. It filled her mother with pride to see the both of them finish their plates and clean them. “That was amazing!” Hop enthused. “Thank you dear. I’m glad you enjoyed that. Now, don’t you two have somewhere to go?” she hummed. Hop then gasped as he stood. “You’re right! Lee is waiting for us!” he said. “Let me get my stuff,” Jac said, rushing to her bedroom.

She double checked her bag, pulled on her shoes, and practically raced out the door with Hop. She waved goodbye to her mother as she rushed past. The two teens rushed off to Hop’s home with adrenaline running in their veins. Leon stood in the front yard, waiting for them. “There you two are! I was wondering what happened to you, Hop. You weren’t at breakfast,” Leon said. “Sorry Lee! I was at Jac’s for breakfast!” he said. “It’s become a habit at this point,” Jac explained. “That explains why you always act a bit different when I come home,” Leon chuckled. Hop rubbed the back of his head and smiled. 

“So. Can I assume that the two of you have bonded with your Pokemon then? Spent time with them?” Leon asked. “Of course!” the both of them said. They looked to one another and laughed. Leon snorted a laugh as he crossed his arms. 

“Then listen up,” he said, grabbing their attention, “Believe in yourself and in your pokemon. If you trust in one another and carry on battling, side by side, through thick and thin, then someday you might be worthy enough to be my rivals.”

Jac’s head perked up when Leon made eye contact with her. “Hey! What’re you look at Jac for?! I’m the one who’s going to take you on!” Hop said. Leon chuckled as he faced his little brother. “If you think Jac is a challenge for you, then she’s my first rival!” he added. He then faced Jac with an intense look in his eyes. “I’m not planning on losing out a battle with Lee! So be ready!” he said. “I’ll always be ready to take you on!” Jac replied. “Hold on now. Just having a Pokemon doesn’t make you a trainer. Learning how to raise them and battle properly does,” Leon interjected, “How about we test those skills of yours, eh? A battle between the two of you.” 

Hop and Jac looked to Leon for a moment before facing each other again. “How about it? It’s your first-ever battle,” Hop said. Jac took a few moments to register those words before smiling. “Let’s do it!” she said with enthusiasm. Hop was just as excited. Leon lead them over to the little make-shift battlefield in the front lawn, standing off to the side. “Remember. Believe in your Pokemon with all of your heart, and care for them as if they are part of you. Do these two things, and you’ll understand and find your battle style,” Leon said. 

Hop was practically vibrating with excitement. “I’ve seen all of Lee’s matches. I’ve read every book and magazine that he left here at home. I know exactly what I need to do to win,” he said. “Then this match will be fun for the both of us!” Jac commented. Both readied their pokeballs before tossing out their Pokemon. 

“Go! Aaron!” Hop called out. “Go, Valeriya!” Jac called. Both Pokemon let out a cry as they readied for battle. Jac gave a nod of reassurance to her little companion before facing her best friend. Commands were thrown out, and his Wooloo was down. “You’ve got some good beginners luck! But I have another Pokemon with me!” Hop said, tossing his other pokeball out, “Go Oswald! Use tackle!” 

The little rabbit pokemon charged at Valeriya and headbutted her. “It’s okay Valeriya! We can do this!” Jac encouraged. The little lizard pokemon shook her head before looking to the Scorbunny. Her cheeks puffed up before a stream of water shot from her mouth and hit Scorbunny straight on. It didn’t stand a chance after that. 

“Looks like Jac has the type advantage,” Leon commented. “Valeriya! That was so good! You learned water gun!” Jac cooed as she lifted up her Pokemon. Hop looked on with slight disappointment before smiling. “That was a good first battle. You managed to beat my two with your one,” he said as he walked up to her. She looked to him with a smile. 

It slowly went away when she saw that familiar look in his eyes. She placed her Sobble on her shoulder as she walked up to him and held his shoulders. His smile faltered for a second as she locked eyes with him. “Stop it,” he said. He tried to move away, but she didn’t let him. He squinted his eyes at her, frowning a bit. He then sighed, his shoulders going slack. 

“Fine. I’m a bit upset, but I guess this just proves that Lee made a good choice in letting you have a Pokemon,” he said. “Hey. We both did good,” she said, holding the sides of his face. He stared at her as she smiled at him. She then squished his cheeks, which pursed his lips out. “Luvdisc face!” she shouted. 

He smirked before laughing, pulling her hands away from his face. “Okay, okay. I get it. No pouting,” he chuckled. Leon walked up to them with a smile. “That was an amazing battle,” he commented, getting their attention, “I honestly thought about letting Charizard out join in on the fun.”

“In that case, neither of us would have won!” Hop joked as he lightly punched his brother’s arm. “Let’s get your pokemon sorted out, huh? Can’t get stronger while in this state,” Leon said. After a quick healing and encouraging words to their Pokemon, Leon looked at the two of them with pride. 

“Both of you show real promise. I have a favor to ask of both of you,” he said. Both teens looked to him with attentive looks. “I want you to be good rivals to one another. Push each other. Make yourselves stronger,” he said. “I already want to get stronger and stronger!” Hop said, “You’ve seen me battle now, Lee! You’ve gotta let me take on the Gyms!” Leon looked at his little brother with a serious look. “You want to join the Gym Challenge, huh? Do you really feel ready to take on the single greatest competition in the Galar region? Not putting the cart before the Rapidash here, little bro?” he questioned. “No, I’m not. I’m ready Lee! I want to be strong too!” Hop said. 

“And what about you, Jac? You want to take the challenge on?” Leon asked. Jac thought for a moment, looking to her little pokemon. Did she really want to? She shook that thought out of her head before looking to Leon. There was an intensity in her eyes that sparked his attention. “I want to take the challenge. I want to be better for myself,” she said. “Then you two need to learn a lot more about Pokemon before that. The both of you need a Pokedex, and Professor Magnolia is just the person you need to see. She has a few that she can spare,” he said. 

“The Pokedex?” Hop questioned. “Yes. A Pokedex. It holds all the information you need about Pokemon, including their strengths. It’s more than just a collection of data. It’s proof of a Trainer’s love and passion for Pokemon,” he explained. “Right, right, we get it,” Hop said, bouncing in place, “Pokedexes it is then! We’re on it! It’s off to the Research Lab for us then, huh Jac?” He threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. “Now that’s what I want to see. I’ll tell the Professor that you’re on the way then,” Leon laughed. “I aim to be the next Champion! So filling that Pokedex is going to be easy,” Hop said. “Another chapter in your book,” Jac added. “Exactly!” he laughed. 

“I’m going to head to the Lab now. I will see you two there,” Leon chuckled before walking off. “I should probably tell my mum that I’m going on this journey then,” Jac said. “Let’s go tell her then!” Hop said, “The quicker we get there, the quicker we can start our challenge!” Just as they were about to race to her home, they heard a loud crash. 

“What on earth was that?” Jac said. “I think… that was,” Hop trailed off. Both then gasped and looked to one another. “The gate!” they shouted. They ran to the gate to find it open. “Oh no. The Wooloo!” he said. “It was hitting that fence pretty hard, but do you really think it broke through?” Jac asked. They investigating the ground about the gate, finding the lock splinted off from the wood. “I know this gate was old, but I didn’t think it was this old. That gate could still handle a Wooloo,” Jac said. “The woods are off-limits. I remember when the professor’s granddaughter went in. She came out in such a bad state,” Hop said. “The poor Wooloo. It must be scared,” she whimpered. She and Hop locked gazes, the both of them getting the same idea. 

“We gotta save that Wooloo!” they said. With a nod, they ran into the woods. The fog started to thicken around them as they came to a slow stop. Hop started to look around, making sure they stuck together. “Wooloo. Where did it go?” Hop muttered. “It must have gone deeper. But this fog is so thick,” Jac replied. “We need to find it soon. Otherwise there will be trouble,” Hop said. Jac nodded in agreement both the two ran deeper into the woods. 

As they ran, Pokemon jumped out at them from the grass. After the first patch they passed, Hop healed up their Pokemon before continuing. By the second patch, they heard a cry from deeper in the woods. It was a chilling howl. Hop tensed from fear. Jac felt her heart ache. There was pain in that cry. “You don’t think that was a Pokemon cry, right?” Hop asked. “Whatever it was, it’s hurt,” she commented. “Let’s keep going,” he said. They ran through the third patch, healing up their Pokemon once again. They soon reached a narrowing path as the fog grew thicker. 

“Come on. That Wooloo might be in danger,” Hop said before running down the path. “Wait! Hang on!” Jac called as she ran after him. The fog grew heavier the further down the path they went. You could barely see a hand in front of your face. “Hop! Hop!” Jac called out as she kept running. She didn’t hear a response, making her panic. “Hop!” she was beginning to sound desperate. She soon saw a silhouette of a familiar shape. “Hop?!” she called. “Jac?!” he called back. The silhouette soon moved towards her. “This fog is ridicu- Oof!” He wasn’t expecting her to almost tackle him. She hugged him tight as he looked down at her. 

“Please don’t run off like that, again,” she said. “Whoa. Hey, hey,” he said, gently wrapping his arms around her, “I’m sorry. I guess I got more worried about finding that Wooloo. I didn’t mean to worry you.” She didn’t let go of him as she steadied her breathing. He gently grabbed her face and made her look up at him. “I promise you, I won’t do anything like that ever again,” he said. He then squished her cheeks, making her lips pursed. “Luvdisc face!” he smiled. She snorted before laughing a bit. He chuckled with her as she finally started to calm down.

Both then gasped when they heard a branch break. They kept a hold on one another as they looked around. “What as that?” Jac whispered. “I don’t know. Stay close. This fog is getting worse,” Hop said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Both then froze up at they saw figures approaching them. “Oh no,” Hop muttered. 

A howl echoed throughout the woods…


End file.
